<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood of Satan, Soul of Heaven by AnimeGoddess19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093016">Blood of Satan, Soul of Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGoddess19/pseuds/AnimeGoddess19'>AnimeGoddess19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Fate/stay night - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGoddess19/pseuds/AnimeGoddess19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>God didn't like how his granddaughter was being treated, so he did something about it. Rin had found herself in the Mesopotamian Era and with different looks. Two years later of being an traveling entertainment and now going by Akira, she meets Gilgamesh and Enkidu, having her fate intertwined with theirs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Enkidu | False Lancer/Rin Okumura, Gilgamesh | Archer/Rin Okumura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood of Satan, Soul of Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><strong>Name:</strong> Akira of Uruk, formerly Rin Okumura</p><p><strong>Status:</strong> Nephilim</p><p><strong>Height:</strong> 5'4</p><p><strong>Appearance:</strong> is a beautiful young woman standing at 5'4 with fair skin that seemed to have unearthly glow, womanly curves in all the right places, D-cup size chest, long flowing white hair and intense sapphire blue eyes that seems to glow in the light and will glow and pulse with power when using her Blue Flames.</p><p><strong>Age:</strong> 14 - 23</p><p><b>Position: </b>Princess of Gehenna and Heaven, Traveling Entertainment, Queen of Uruk</p><p><b>Family:</b> Satan/Lucifer (Birth Father), Yuri Egin (Birth Mother), Shiro Fujimoto (Adoptive Father), God (Paternal Grandfather), Yukio Okumura (Younger Twin Brother), Mephisto Pheles (Older Half-Brother), Amaimon (Older Half-Brother), Astaroth (Older Half-Brother), Azazel (Older Half-Brother), Beelzebub (Older Half-Brother), Egyn (Older Half-Brother), Iblis (Older Half-Brother), and Lucifer (Older Half-Brother)</p><p><strong>Bio:</strong> Ever since the secret of Rin Okumura being the Daughter of Satan was let out, her former friends turned their back on her, treated horribly because of who her biological father was and Yukio didn't even help, also treated her a little harshly. She was slowly breaking because of the horribly treatment that she was dealt with and one day, she wished to be far away from it and somewhere she could find people that actually liked and cared about her for how she is. God has been watching over his only granddaughter and wasn't happy on how she was treated, so when she made a wish to be away from it all, he was all too happy to grant it along with purifying the demonic taint in her blood and flames.</p><p>Rin was transported far back into the Mesopotamian Era and de-aged back to being fourteen years old. She changed her name to Akira as she became a traveling entertainment. Two years later, she was visiting and was doing a recreate of song from her time, getting the attention of Gilgamesh and Enkidu, who let her stay in the ziggurat during her stay in Uruk.</p><p>The golden king and his lover fell in love with her, she slowly falls for them but tries to fight against her feelings due to be hurt in the past but soon gives in and enters into a relationship with them. Akira becomes Queen of Uruk as she married Gilgamesh and Enkidu</p><p><strong>Abilities:</strong> She has the basic abilities of Strength, Speed, Stamina, Durability and Semi-Immortality. Blue Flames (Flames of Satan/Flames of Heaven), Flight (White-Blue Angel Wings), Healing, Nature Manipulation, Mana Manipulation Memory Manipulation, Regeneration and Ressurection.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>